There are several vehicle-door-related devices both inside and outside a vehicle, including a lock, a door latch for opening the door, inside and outside handles, a door lock mechanism enabling the door to be locked and unlocked using a key, and a safety knob that maintains the door lock state.
In general, a driver inserts a key into the door lock's key cylinder and turns the key. The rotating force thereof is transmitted to the door latch via a mechanical linkage so that the door can be locked or unlocked.
Alternatively, the door may be locked or unlocked by manipulating buttons of a remote controller (a fob key), or with a smart key. When a smart-key system is applied, a driver presses a button of a push switch in the outside handle to release the door lock and pulls the outside handle to open the door.
In a vehicle with a smart-key system and a button-starting system installed, a driver with the smart key may start the vehicle without inserting and rotating the key. After the driver enters the vehicle, the driver pushes only a starter button of the button starting system, increasing driver convenience.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a push switch provided in an outside handle of a vehicle in which a smart key system is mounted to lock and unlock a door of the vehicle. FIG. 1 illustrates a handle grip 10, a grip cover 20, and a button 31 of a push switch 30 installed to the grip cover 20 side of an outside handle 1.
When the button 31 of the push switch 30 installed inside the grip cover 20 is pushed, the door can be locked or unlocked. When the door is unlocked, the handle grip 10 of the outside handle is pulled to open the door.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the grip cover 20 is installed with the plastic button 31 exposed to the outside via a hole 21 and a tact switch is positioned inside the grip cover 20 to be pressed by a pressing protrusion 32 of the button 31 when the button 31 is pressed.
When the button 31 is pushed, the pressing protrusion 32 pushes the tact switch 36 such that the 36 outputs an electric signal to lock or unlock the door.
The tact switch 36 is covered at the outer side with a rubber seal such that the button 31 may be operated and returned to the original position by the rubber seal of the tact switch 36.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 3, an edge of the button 31 has a stepped shape such that the stepped edge of the button is in contact with a rim of the hole 21 of the cover 20 when the button 31 is inserted into the hole 21 of the cover 20.
A guide rib 22 protrudes on the inner surface of the grip cover 20 along the rim of the hole 21 to guide the movement of the button when the button 31 is pushed. A raised portion 37 of the upper surface of the tact switch 36 is inserted into the button 31 when the pressing protrusion 32 is inserted into the tact switch 36.
In this configuration, the movement and the position of the button 31 are controlled by the guide rib 22 of the grip cover 20.
In existing push switches, the shape of the guide rib 22 may not be sufficiently long in the operating direction due to the size limit of the handle, and sloping may occur, as illustrated in FIG. 4, as the button 31 is inclined and the inclination may cause jamming.
For instance, the button 31 may be pushed against the guide rib 22 of the grip cover 20 by the reaction force of the rubber material of the tact switch 36. When this occurs, the button may become inclined because the pressing protrusion 32 may rotate about the pressing protrusion 32.
Moreover, when the gap between the button and the rim of the hole (the guide of the grip cover 20 including the guide rib 22) is reduced, to prevent the button 31 from moving, the contact area between the button 31 and the rim of the hole increases. In these conditions, it may be difficult to operate the button when moisture enters and becomes frozen.
In addition, over-distribution of the rubber material in the tact switch 36 makes managing the operating force difficult.
In other words, the operating force of the button is determined according to the overlap between the pressing protrusion 32 of the button 31 and the rubber seal of the tact switch 36 (See FIG. 3). Increasing the amount of this overlap enhances the sensitivity of the button but exceeding the optimal amount of this overlap may cause the rubber seal of the tact switch to tear.
Also, because of the gap between the button and the rim of the hole (the guide of the grip cover 20 including the guide rib 22), the button may become misaligned. Mismatching of the hole of the grip cover 21 and the button 31 detracts from the appearance of the door handle.